Valve devices used in automated milking systems and robotic milking applications are required to comply with various safety regulations such as preventing fluid contamination. Existing valve devices may be configured to employ multiple valve devices in series to meet such safety requirements. Using multiple valve devices in series may increase the number of parts used, cost, and the overall physical dimensions of the valve system. Using multiple valve devices in series may also increase the complexity of controlling the valve devices, which may prevent the valve devices from safely reverting to a safe state in the event of a system failure. Other valve systems may use backflush valves which are difficult to clean and manufacture. Backflush valves employ a double-acting cylinder and are also unable to safely revert to a safe state in the event of a system failure. It is desirable to provide a valve device that meets safety requirements and is able to transition to a safe state in the event of a system failure.